Beards on the Run 1 - I Quit
thumb|300px|right Transcript in/singing rug Hey beardlovers. So I've got an exciting video planned for y... you know what? I quit. I quit YouTube. I'm gonna go travel with my band. YouTube's over. I'm tipping over my chair when I walk away. away, tipping over chair Waiter beard intro on screen: Chicago, IL on phone: Hey Matt. on phone: What? Craig: We gotta go on tour. I quit YouTube. I'm a rock star now. Matt: Are you sure? What's YouTube? Craig: YES! We gotta go! Matt: Well, Nate can't come. He's an architect. So we need a drummer. Craig: Uhhhh... the protests in Madison have a lot of drummers at them. Matt: Yeah, I think you're right about that one. Alright, let's do it. and Craig in the car, Matt driving, singing along to "T.N.T." by AC/DC. and Craig: TNT. I'm dynamite! of Capitol building in Madison, title on screen: Madison, WI, sound of drumming pointing at some drummers: Hey, what about those guys? walks up to a drummer who is chanting: Bang bang bang the drum the government... Matt: Hey, that's some good drumming. Drummer: Thanks. Matt: You wanna go on tour with my band? and Craig in the car, Craig driving, singing: TNT drummer leans forward to sing along: Just watch me explooooooooode! on phone: Matt, good news. I got our new drummer, JoJo. Drummer: It's Jeff. Matt: I know, I was there. Craig: Now we need to practice. Matt: Alright, but Sam doesn't like to go anywhere. Remember that time? on screen: 2 years ago. Matt pops his head in the door. Matt: Hey Sam, let's go! lying on the floor: No. Hmm mmm. on phone, present day: See, I told you so. runs in: Matt! Matt: What? into phone: Hold on. Sam: I gotta get out of town. Matt: Why? Sam: I got a death threat. We gotta go. puts the phone to his ear again and nods. still on the phone with Matt, nods. Jeff, standing next to Craig, nods too. on screen: Practice Space, IL. at mic: Alright, let's practice guys. drums. Badly. At one point drums his own head with a drumstick. Craig plucks at strings of his guitar with a couple of fingers. Matt attempts playing the back of his guitar. Craig begins making sounds that cannot be said to resemble singing in any way, sort of like moaning. Sam hits his bass strings with his arm. Craig: Wow, we're terrible. on screen: 10 minutes later band plays "House of 1982 Built Like A Ship" Craig: Wow, we're perfect. closes gas cap on a van. Well, all gassed up. Let's go! Sam: Does this van have an antenna? Matt: Yep. Top of the line. Sam: If they've got an antenna, they can track me. I gotta get out of here. I'll meet you guys in St. Louis. off running Matt: Where are you going? I was going to make you drive the entire way. on the phone at a phone booth: Hey, I'll drive. Matt: Who are you? at phone booth: I'm a bum. throws him the keys. the van Craig: We did it! Matt: Yeah. and Jeff: Woo! Matt: Yeah Craig: We're on tour! Let's go to St. Louis! Matt: Yep, and everybody's here. Craig: All my friends are here. Matt: The whole gang. Craig: We've got Jenga... Jeff: Jeff. Craig: and uhhh.... Matt is here... Matt: Yep. Craig: And who's driving? Matt: He's a bum! guy: My face feels funny. Waiter video game outro in corner of a guy playing outro on his guitar and winking (with no ding, but an annotation that says ding) That's right. Driftless Pony Club is playing in St. Louis tonight and we're playing in Lee's Summit outside of Kansas CIty, Missouri on Monday. And there's also a link in the doobly-doo to the next episode of fridaynitebytes, that sketch show that I'm a part of. on screen: hours later on screen: St. Louis, MO. Matt stares upwards. I wonder if Sam is looking up at the same stars as I am right now. singing Somewhere... runs up and stops, panting. Hey Sam. Did you run all the way here to St. Louis? Sam: I think so. Gotta keep running. Can't let 'em track me. Gotta get inside. Matt: Yeah, let's play a show, man. go inside the Lemp Neighborhood Arts Center. Craig and Matt in the car, Matt driving, Matt yawns. Craig and Matt sing along with Bon Jovi's "Bad Medicine" : Is like bad medicine. Bad medicine is what I need. leans forward to sing along Oh oh oh, shake it up, it's like bad medicine. sings some gibberish. Recurring themes singing rug, beardlovers, tour video, Driftless Pony Club, wink Wink Wink submitted by http://youtube.com/WikiRiffs.